Kaname Got Run Over by a Reindeer!
by linkinparkfan9799
Summary: A Vampire Knight short for Christmas 2013!


**Linkinpark9799 Stories**

**Kaname Got Run Over by a Reindeer!**

T'was the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring…

…Except a rather angry pureblood and a weeping headmaster.

"Would you stop lying to get me to come here?" the vampire growled. "It's getting rather old."

"How else were you supposed to see Yuki's first Christmas with me?" the Headmaster pouted. "I mean…Ah, you know what I mean. This is practically her first Christmas, since she doesn't remember much. Besides, you want to spend it with her, don't you Kaname?"

Kaname sighed and walked upstairs. There he went into a little girl's room. The little girl was wide awake, and just frowned out of the window. "What's wrong, Yuki?" Kaname asked, walking over to her.

She turned to him, seemingly frustrated. "Kaname, does Santa exist?" she asked. He didn't answer right away. "I mean, how can a fat guy fit in a chimney? And we don't have a chimney! How's he supposed to give us presents?" Kaname kept mum. "…Kaname?"

Kaname shrugged. "I don't know, to be honest…" Yuki seemed shocked. "Hehe, I don't know everything. Now let's get you to bed, otherwise you may never get to know if Santa came or not!" Yuki hopped into bed, asked Kaname to stay until tomorrow, and went to sleep.

He did plan to stay until tomorrow, but he did not feel in the sleeping mood. Kaname went downstairs and told the Headmaster that he would be taking a very, very long walk. Once the Headmaster nodded, he left the house and started his journey into the nothing.

_Santa's not real. Does Yuki know that? No. Does she need to know that? Not now. Humans seem to rely heavily on Santa Claus after all…_Kaname knew that if he told Yuki Santa was not real, she would miss out on half of a normal childhood. So, 'I don't know' was his answer. Why he felt the need to justify his own answer was a mystery.

As he walked, the twinkling stars seemed to grow brighter and the trees greener. Kaname thought this as nothing and kept walking. Then he started to hear bells, and thought this as nothing as well. "WHOA, RUDOLPH! _WHOA!_" Kaname turned too late. Something brown and red plowed into his body and he went flat against the snow. Bells got louder, but eventually stopped. The next thing to come was a throbbing pain in his head. "…Oh dear me. I'm sorry, my dear fellow!"

Kaname got up slowly, gripping his forehead. Turning, he saw a bright red sleigh that held a jolly old man dressed in red, along with a bulging sack. Nine slightly larger deer were in front of the sleigh, the loan one at the front with a bright red nose. "…What the?" was all Kaname could say.

The old man sighed and jumped out of his sleigh. His belly was large and round, and thin-frames for glasses was perched on a big, red nose. Digging through his sleigh, out came something blue, and he wobbled over to the vampire. "Here," he said. Kaname stared at the blue rectangle in confusion. "It's an ice-pack, my boy! You look like you could use it."

Cautiously, the gift was accepted. Kaname pressed it to his forehead with no word. The man looked at him and nodded once the pack was in place. "…Who are you?" Kaname asked.

"Why, I'm Santa Claus, of course!" came the baffled reply. Something beeped and Mr. Claus glanced at a golden watch upon his left wrist. "Oop! Gotta run. Eh, you wouldn't know by chance where the Cross family is?" Kaname pointed behind him. "Oh. Are you from there?" Kaname shrugged. "…I'll take that as a yes…Jeremiah!" Kaname stared as a smaller-version of a person with pointed ears crawled out of the bag and tossed presents out. Some were labeled "Yuki", and others "Cross". The rest were labeled "Kaname Kuran". "There you go. If you would do me a favor and bring those to the house? I would much appreciate it." Santa climbed into his sleigh and grabbed the reins. "Merry Christmas, Kaname!" _Crack_ went the reins, and off the sleigh went.

Kaname, however, stood baffled. Surrounded by presents and snow, he could not think of a rational explanation for what had just occurred. However, his head hurt terribly, so he took a fairly large present addressed to him and opened it in hopes he could ditch the present and stick his head in the box. Inside, though, was a Santa Claus costume, stomach stuffing and all. He sighed and knew what he had to do.

Back at the house, Yuki woke up. She wanted to know if Santa was real, or not! So, she went out of her room on tippy-tip toe and down the stairs. There sat the tree, glittering with ornaments and tinsel. No sign of Santa, or presents. _I knew Santa wasn't real…_Sad, she started to go back up, but the door opened. She gasped and hid behind the stair rails, and witnessed as a fat man in red entered the house with presents. He placed them under the tree with care, but hesitated once the last once was placed. He turned and stared at Yuki, looking past the rails in awe. He put a finger to his lips, and tip-toed out the door. Yuki smiled and ran upstairs, giggling.

In the morning, Kaname woke up under the couch from when he returned an hour after his performance. He rolled out from under it and was met with a kick to the stomach. "Kaname!" Yuki cried. "You missed it!"

"Missed what?" he yawned.

"Santa came!" she squealed. "Santa came and I _saw_ him!"

Kaname smiled and gave her head a pat. "I actually saw him to," he said. Yuki beamed with joy. "Except that was after he hit me with his sleigh…" For a while, Yuki was screaming about how Kaname was going to die because he was hit by a sleigh and she didn't want him to go. Yet, he let her go on. He felt happy that Yuki believed in Santa (even though it cost him some pride for having to dress up like a fat old man). That, and he knew it too.

He just wished that the bruise on his head would heal faster.

**-Author's Note-**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
